Rossweisse
High-Class Devil Rook | Voice Actor = Ai Kakuma (Japanese) Mallorie Rodak (English)}} Rossweisse is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. A former bodyguard for Odin, she is currently acting as the Civics Teacher at Kuoh Academy and Class 3-B's Homeroom Teacher. She was formerly Rias Gremory's second Rook, alongside Koneko Toujou, but now serves as Issei Hyoudou's first Rook and is one of his fiancées. Appearance Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua-colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her body measurements are cm in; height is 173 cm (5 feet 8 inches) and body weight is kg. Her battle attire is normally of a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. For her teaching position at Kuoh Academy, she wears a simple business suit and skirt. When she is not at work, she is noted for often wearing cheap, plain jerseys. It was pointed out by Euclid that Rossweisse has a strong resemblance to his sister, Grayfia, as both of them have silver hair. Personality Rossweisse is known to be a very serious person, acting professional prioritizing work and study above all else since her youth, this however, caused her to miss out on romance, thus is extremely bitter and sensitive about not having a boyfriend and is quick to anger or sadness when made fun of. She has taken a liking to her role as a teacher in education for her students, making sure they understand her lessons and helping them whenever they're in a bind and is appreciated for it. Rossweisse has little tolerance for those who behave unprofessionally, especially for lewd acts at inappropriate times. When she lectures them on standards, they usually retort with her simply being jealous. This may have some truth to it as on numerous occasions she has expressed interests in doing perverted things with her future boyfriend, she also desires her lover to be financially stable with a bright future. Despite her seriousness, she is stated to be clumsy and has a tendency to make rash decisions without informing anyone. She is highly susceptible to alcohol as one drink from it can leave her drunk and vomit for extended periods of time. Rossweisse has a lot of repressed baggage from upholding her uptight and modest demeanor which goes out the window when drunk and begins opening her true thoughts and frustrations. She also has a compulsion to buy things at sales when they're cheap, showing enthusiastic excitement whenever she goes to 100-Yen shops, causing Issei to dub her "The 100-Yen Shop Valkyrie". Rossweisse also has a tendency to speak using her country's accent when she is flustered. Like the other girls, Rossweisse acts like someone her age whenever she is on a date with Issei as she ended up acting shy when she was called cute. She soon develops romantic feelings for Issei in Volume 17 when he proclaimed to her that he will protect her from Euclid, which he did. After falling in love with Issei and becoming engaged to him, Rossweisse has started to partake in perverted activities she normally frowns upon, such as wanting him to apply suntan oil on her, sleeping with him while wearing revealing lingerie and fighting with the other girls over him. History Rossweisse was raised in the countryside by her grandmother, Göndul, as both her parents are warriors who serve the Norse Gods and rarely come home. Rossweisse was born into a house that specializes in three types of spiritual magic known as the rune, gandol, and seiz styles that have been down through her family generations. While still a child, Rossweisse went through several ceremonies that were meant for her to inherit her family's magical crest, but she wasn't able to inherit it, and her cousin ended up receiving the position as the family head instead. She previously had difficulty living up to her families expectations due to Rossweisse's incompatibility with the magic seiz-style. As a consequence of trying to make up for her perceived shortcomings in magic, Rossweisse's school life was completely academic, to the point that she did not have a social life and looked down on her classmates that rarely spent any time studying, which contributed to Rossweisse's rapid grade skipping through high-school and college and her degrading nickname, "The Valkyrie that's never had a boyfriend." Her talent in other fields grew exponentially enough to surprise her parents, however, it was still not enough to live up to everyone's high standards, yet after all this time, her clan was still very understanding as they did not blame or criticize her for her shortcomings. While in college, Rossweisse wrote an essay about Trihexa but never published it. Regardless, she is considered to be a sought-after expert on the creature by Qlippoth. While working as a Valkyrie, she had trouble finding souls of hero's to bring to Valhalla. At some point before the series, she was appointed as Odin's bodyguard. During her time with Odin, Rossweisse was basically used as a maid by Odin, taking care of him during his trips, supporting Odin with his daily life, despite her small salary, and was even mistreated by her fellow Valkyries who called her Odin's "Servant Girl". Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Rossweisse has the power common to a Devil. Power to cast spells and special phenomenon, she can also use her demonic powers to enhance her magic skills. Master Magician: Rossweisse is highly proficient in the use of Norse magic, specializing in long-range and bombarding attacks. She is even capable of using summoning and teleportation spells. According to Le Fay, the Norse magic circles Rossweisse use is of a very rare type, incorporating very high-level magic symbols in her magic formula. Le Fay described Rossweisse's self-invented magic technique as extremely intricate and well made and is of such difficulty that only skilled magic experts can use it. Given the fact that Rossweisse can use such difficult magic techniques so easily is a testament to her great magic skill. In Volume 11, it is stated by Azazel that her power is equal to that of a High Class devil. Rossweisse magic talent is so formidable that she could theorize the creation of a sealing spell powerful enough to seal Trihexa, and even Euclid stated that Rossweisse magic abilities are exceptional and is in no way inferior to her grandmother Göndul a famous master of magic. In Volume 22, Rossweisse can use enhancement magic to enhanced her and others physical abilities. In Volume 25, Rossweisse was able to fight on par with Brynhildr, who is the Strongest Valkyrie in Asgard. In True Volume 1, Rossweisse can use hypnotism magic on Ingvild Leviathan, to make her lose consciousness. In True Volume 2, due to the power of her magic being enhanced by her Mistilteinn wand, she was capable of initially overwhelming Akeno, who is a powerful Fallen Angel who can use Holy Lightning. *'Elemental Magic': She notably excels in the use of ice, fire, water, lightning, wind, thunder, light and explosive-based magic. *'Defense Magic': Upon returning from her training in Valhalla in Volume 12, Rossweisse starts to use defensive spells (using the trait of Rook), which are strong enough to easily shield against Balance Breakers. She also learned defense magic to negate the adverse effect of touching holy objects such as Holy Swords and the Holy Bible for a short period of time. As seen when she used two of Xenovia's Excalibur fragments (Transparency and Mimic) by putting multiple layers of defense magic on her hand during Rias-Sairaorg Rating Game match and reading a Bible without suffering a severe headache. *'Sealing/Barrier Magic': Rossweisse can use sealing magic which she learned by researching information about Trihexa. She could use her Barrier magic to seal the movements of mass-produced Evil Dragons in Volume 19 by studying Asia's Evil Dragons. By modifying her technique, her sealing barrier technique was used by Three Powers to seal the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse. She could also use it in combat to seal her foes. Her barrier was even effective against Armaros, the Grigori anti-magic specialist although she needed time to prepare a stronger barrier as his anti-magic abilities could destroy a half-baked barrier. In Volume 25, Rossweisse, by enhancing her power with Mistilteinn, could use her Barrier magic to seal off entire areas to prevent her foes from escaping. *'Cloth Manipulation': Rossweisse is capable of using magic to altering her attire, changing from her formal suit into her Valkyrie armor. Flight: Before she was reincarnated, Rossweisse could fly via magic like Loki could. After being reincarnated as a Devil, Rossweisse can now fly using her devil wings. Equipment Mistilteinn Wand: An old-looking wand made out of mistilteinn (mistletoe), possessing powerful magic. In Volume 25, Mistilteinn can strengthen Rossweisse's magic and spells, such as her defensive magic to guard against Brynhildr's magically-imbued sword and strengthen her offensive magic bombardment enough to retire Brynhildr with a single blast. Quotes Light Novel * (To Issei) "Hey, Ise-kun. If I ever get used by them……will you please kill me?" (Volume 17, Life 2) Light Novel Volume 17 * (To Issei) "……''If I was to be used by them to hurt my comrades and cause trouble to this world, I would rather choose death. I won’t be able to endure everyone dying for someone like me''…… " (Volume 17, Life 2) * (To Issei) "......Y-Y……You looked heroic. A-A-Also……I was happy back then. For coming after me……" (Volume 17, New Life) * (To Issei) "……''N-Next time……let’s go to a……two-hundred yen shop. No, will you please go with me''?" (Volume 17, New Life) * (To Vidar while drunk) "I! Will become Hyoudou Issei-kun’s! Wife! It’s the pwomising Oppai Dragon, you know? It means I will be married to a rich man with power! And on top all that, he is also kind to me!" (Volume 25, Life 1) Light Novel Volume 25 * (To Vidar while drunk) "Even though that might be the case, Ise-kun is…someone who will do anything for my sake! He might be younger, but he is a master who is dependable! For my sake…He risked his own life to save me, after all! He immediately came to my rescue when that sister-loving bastard Euclid kidnapped me! I was so happy! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Volume 25, Life 1) * "I don’t want to…marry Vidar-sama. I…want to be by your side...Will you snatch me away from Vidar-sama?" (Volume 25, Life 3) * (To Issei) "I WILL GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD! PLEASE LET ME GIVE BIRTH TO MANY OF ISE-KUN’S CHILDREN!" (Volume 25, Life.DxD vs Life.GOD —Red Dragon—) * (Upon defeating Brynhildr) "When it comes to offense, defense and support, I fall behind you in the degree of perfection in all aspects of magic. However, I won’t lose when it comes to barrier magic! Because this is the power that I gained after meeting my comrades!" (Volume 25, Life.DxD vs Life.GOD —Red Dragon—) * (To Issei) "Ise-kun! N-Next time, let’s watch the real world tree Yggdrasil…" (Volume 25, Life.DxD vs Life.GOD —Red Dragon—) * (Drunk Rossweisse during the party) "Ise-kun iwf my hufband! I won’t hand him over to anyone!" (Volume 25, New Life) Trivia *Rossweisse's birthday is on August 8th.Ishibumi's twitter *Rossweisse is the only child of her parents. *Rossweisse, being a Valkyrie, is said to be a "Half-God". *Rossweisse is the name of one of the Valkyries featured in Richard Wagner's opera Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung). **Rossweisse from German, (Roßweiße) means "white steed". *Despite being in her late teens, she has already finished high school and most of college in Valhalla. **In the future, Rossweisse has stated that she wants to establish a Norse magic school in the Gremory territory, and start a business training new Valkyries out of female Devils. **Rossweisse's dream is to build a discount store in her homeland which has every good imaginable. *She held the record for the longest duration of being Odin's escort. *Issei called her "moving cannon" due to the fact that she is a wizard-type Rook. *Rossweisse reviews and presents 100 yen merchandise on DeviTube. Her videos are a huge hit with the underworld citizens. *Rossweisse is the third female character to be placed into an engagement, the first being Rias, and second, being Kiyome Abe. Among these girls, she is the only one who didn't fall in love with Issei after he saved her as she already loved him before the engagement. *Rossweisse has a driving license. *One of Rossweisse's romantic dreams was to go on a driving date with a guy, which she finally fulfilled with Issei. *In the dub, Rosswiesse is pronounced "Rossvisa" by Issei, Asia, and Azazel. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Valkyrie Category:Asgard Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Rook Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article Category:Issei Hyoudou's Peerage